


Unter Beobachtung

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: ? - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Ski flying
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Daniel fühlt sich von einem Prevc beobachtet.Der Grund dafür liegt jedoch in den Gefühlen eines anderen Bruders.





	

Wenn Daniel sich etwas für die letzten Springen und Flüge der Saison vorgenommen hatte, dann es noch einmal locker anzugehen.  
Nicht zu verkrampfen, Spaß zu haben, die Atmosphäre seines Heimatlandes zu genießen und vielleicht ab und zu mal mit einem guten Sprung glänzen zu können.   
Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er mit dem derzeitigen Zustand seines Flugsystems hinsichtlich der Raw Air Gesamtwertung nicht mehr viel würde ausrichten können, aber verdammt, er war es so leid immer mit einem enttäuschten Gefühl ins Hotel zurück zu kehren.

So versuchte er kurz vor dem Teamfliegen so wenig wie möglich an die verkorksten Momente der letzten Wochen zu denken und ließ seinen Blick stattdessen durch den Warteraum wandern, bis ihn Peter Prevc nachdenklich musterte und Daniel ruckartig den Kopf in Richtung Fenster drehte.   
Was hatte der älteste Prevc Bruder denn in letzter Zeit?  
Schon seit einigen Tagen erwischte Daniel den Gesamtweltcupsieger der letzten Saison dabei, wie er ihn eingehend studierte, als sei der Norweger ihm ein Rätsel, welches es zu entschlüsseln galt.  
Bisher hatte sich Daniel noch nicht getraut den Slowenen darauf anzusprechen, doch der durchdringende Blick des anderen Skispringers, den er noch immer auf seinem Rücken zu spüren glaubte, war ihm mehr als bloß unangenehm.  
Welchen Anlass hatte er Peter gegeben, ihn durchgehend unter Beobachtung zu stellen?

*Domen*

"Kannst du das bitte endlich lassen?", zischte Domen in Richtung seines älteren Bruders und rammte diesem bestimmt einen Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
Peter schnaubte empört und wandte sich dann dem jüngeren Slowenen zu: "Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan, Domen?"  
"Du starrst ihn die ganze Zeit an! Das merkt er doch!", erwiderte dieser aufgebracht und versuchte gleichzeitig, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.  
"Stell dich nicht so an, Domen! Ich beobachte ihn doch nur."  
"Ja und das sollst du lassen. Sonst erzähle ich dir nie mehr irgendetwas!"  
Peter verdrehte die Augen, tat seinem Bruder aber den Gefallen und löste den Blick von dem blondem Norweger.   
Bis dieser und Wellinger ihre Köpfe zusammen steckten und Andreas ein herzhaftes Lachen entfuhr.   
"Was machen die beiden da?", fragte Peter und Domen seufzte auf.  
"Das geht dich doch gar nichts an!"  
"Natürlich geht mich das etwas an! Ich muss doch wissen, wie Tande so drauf ist, wenn du-..."  
Doch Domen fiel seinem Bruder ins Wort, bevor dieser seinen Satz zu Ende bringen konnte: "Nein, Peter, du musst gar nichts wissen! Wenn du so weiter machst, wird Daniel gar nicht mehr mit mir reden, weil er denken wird, dass wir irgendwie komisch sind!"  
"Daniel denkt gar nichts von dir Domen, das ist doch das Problem! Du musst endlich mal auf die Füße kommen und mit ihm reden, wenn das noch etwas werden soll."  
Domen blickte seinen großen Bruder entsetzt an: "Super Tipp, Pero. Das ist fast so hilfreich wie Cene, der vorgeschlagen hat, dass ich ihn einfach um ein Date fragen soll. Hah! Ich weiß doch nichtmal, ob Dani überhaupt an Jungs interessiert ist!"  
Nun war es wieder an Peter mit den Augen zu rollen: "Würdest du, so wie ich, endlich mal deinen Verstand einschalten und ihn mit etwas Vernunft und nicht nur deinen unteren Regionen anstarren, würdest du so einen Schwachsinn nicht von dir geben, Domen."  
Mit diesem Worten schnappte Peter sich seine Ski und stapfte in Richtung Balken davon.  
Zurück ließ er einen aufgelösten Domen, dessen Blick sich einmal wieder in Daniels perfekten Haaren und diesem schüchternen Grinsen verlor.   
Verdammt.

*Daniel*

"Sieh jetzt nicht hin, aber Prevc beobachtet mich die ganze Zeit", flüsterte Daniel Andreas zu, der sich - oh Wunder - sofort zu den beiden Brüdern umdrehte.  
"Welcher der beiden?"  
"Peter", antwortete Daniel und starrte demonstrativ ahnungslos aus dem Fenster, "Warum macht er das? Ein Konkurrent in der Raw Air Gesamtwertung bin ich doch für ihn schon lange nicht mehr."  
Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Andreas' Gesicht und Daniel verzog verwirrt die Stirn: "Was?"  
"Oh Dani."  
"Waass?!"  
"So wie ich das sehe hat das nichts mit deinen athletischen Leistungen zu tun."  
"Sondern?", fragte Daniel verwirrt, was von Andreas erneut mit einem Grinsen kommentiert wurde.  
"Peter ist doch noch nie daran interessiert gewesen, Konkurrenten auszuloten. Allerdings ist er ein sehr besorgter großer Bruder..."  
"Na und? Domen war in der Quali deutlich besser als ich. Kein Grund, in mir eine Bedrohung zu sehen."  
Der Deutsche seufzte vernehmlich und legte dann eine Hand auf die Schulter des Norwegers: "Ich denke, da musst du jetzt selbst drauf kommen."

Eine halbe Stunde später war nun auch Daniel dabei, sich seine Ski anzuschnallen, während er den jüngeren der beiden Prevc Brüder nachdenklich dabei beobachte, wie dieser seine Schuhe festschnürte und auf seinen Einsatz wartete.  
Und als der junge Slowene wieder zurück in den Aufhalteraum wollte, geschah es; Daniel, der im Türrahmen stand, durchschaute die Absicht des anderen Springers nicht sofort und wich somit in die falsche Richtung aus, was dazu führte, dass die beiden schmerzhaft miteinander kollidierten.  
"Oh, sorry!", entfuhr es dem Prevc-Bruder und Daniel konnte beobachten, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss und er den Norweger mit großen Augen anstarrte.  
"Nein, das war meine Schuld, tut mir leid. Ist mit deinem Ski alles okay?"  
Domen nickte abwesend und schluckte vernehmlich.  
"Okay", sagte Daniel und vergaß über das schüchterne Lächeln des Slowenen vollkommen, sich vom Fleck zu bewegen.   
Nun konnte auch er spüren, wie die Hitze seinen Hals hinaufkroch und Dani wusste, dass sie jeden Moment als zart rosa Schatten auf seinen Wangen erscheinen würde, was ihm ein nervöses Kichern entlockte, das er sogleich verfluchte.  
"Ähm", setzte er an und auch Domen entfuhr gleichzeitig ein "Ich-...".  
"Du zuerst!", hauchte Daniel und spürte, wie seine Finger nervös mit seinem Reisverschluss zu spielen begann.  
Gott, was war auf einmal los mit ihm?  
"Ich... Ich wollte dir nur viel Glück wünschen! Ich habe deine letzten Sprünge, ähm, ich meine die letzten Wettkämpfe gesehen und du kannst das besser, d-denke ich", der Slowene schien vor Aufregung beinahe seine Ski zu verlieren und Daniel kam nicht umhin, bei diesem Anblick eine Horde von Krabbeltieren durch seine Magengegend marschieren zu fühlen.   
"Danke, Domen. Glück kann ich wirklich gebrauchen. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich mich freue, dass du wieder da bist. Nicht, dass mir ein Prevc nicht genügen würde, aber du bist mir irgendwie deutlich lieber. Als Peter, meine ich. Cene kenne ich ja kaum. Dich ja auch nicht. Aber Peter starrt mich ja immer so an. Vielleicht habe ich ihm auch irgendetwas getan? Ich-...", Daniel konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu reden, obwohl er sich innerlich auf die Zunge biss und am liebsten im Boden versinken würde.   
Doch auf einmal lag Domens Hand auf seinem Arm und Daniel stoppte Mitten im Satz; obwohl er durch seinen Sprunganzug hindurch die Berührung kaum spüren konnte, brannten sich die federleichten Finger des Slowenen beinahe in seine Haut und er vergaß schlichtweg zu atmen.  
Als hätte er sich verbrannt zog Domen seine Hand ruckartig weg und war drauf und dran mit hochrotem Kopf zu verschwinden, als Daniel sich zusammen riss und den Jüngeren zurück hielt: "Tut mir leid, was ich über deinen Bruder gesagt habe, Domen! Ich mag Peter eigentlich ganz gerne. Und dich natürlich auch! Genieß dein erstes Skifliegen, ja? Ich-.."  
"Gehst du mal mit mir essen?", fiel Domen ihm schwer atmend ins Wort und Daniel verstummte augenblicklich.  
"Immer."

**Author's Note:**

> Besteht Interesse an einer Fortsetzung?  
> Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!


End file.
